


Toxicity

by sylph_feather



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is ghostly, Drunkenness, Gen, Phic Phight, Phic phight 2020, ghostly, ghostly!danny, ghosts get drunk more than humans, phic phight 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Danny learns ghosts get drunk easily, and he learns that in a way very true to his luck.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomfana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phantomfana).



“Jeez,” Tuck laughs at Danny, half unsure of himself. “You’re a bit of a lightweight, huh?” 

“It’s muh firs’ time,” Danny says, staring at the can of beer as he sways a bit. 

“You know, I don’t go to these sorts of parties often,” Tucker frowns, “but I’m pretty sure taking literally one mouthful of alcohol isn’t enough to get you drunk. I drank some of that terrible stuff, and I don’t feel,” he pauses, looks at Danny’s tipsiness as the boy swings precariously between them, “like you clearly do.”

“It shouldn’t get him that drunk that fast,” Sam frowns, staring at her phone, looking at the preliminary google search of  _ how fast does cheap beer get you drunk? _

Danny wobbles, laughing at all of their inexperience and staring out at the sea of sweaty and similarly inexperienced teens that thump with the music and the lights. Or, well, maybe that’s his vision that thumps with the beat of the music;  _ everything  _ is slurring a bit, not just his words, and his core is audibly whirring in his chest.

“It’s fun,” Danny settles on lazily. His eyes gleam a little green, swirled in with the blue, and Sam and Tucker share a frown.

“I think we should be worried,” Tuck concludes. 

“I needa’ break,” Danny huffs, “from the, the worryin’ an’ stuff.” All the air goes out of him in a sigh, leaving a deflated halfa. “Needa’ break,” he echoes.

Tuck nods acquiescing as Sam just stares at the clearly drunk halfa. “Why don’t we go back to your house, and you can sleep it off?” Tucker hums. 

Danny shakes his head, and suddenly his form is perky again-- and before either friend can do anything, Danny downs the silver bullet in one large chug. 

“Tastes awful,” he giggles as Sam and Tucker just stare at him, open mouthed. He takes one step, two, then braces himself on a nearby wall. “Everythin’s like a ride,” he hums, amazed. 

Sam and Tucker recover enough to brace him. “You need to go home,” Sam instructs. 

“N’aw,” Danny groans playfully. He then goes back to ignoring his two friends-- “I wonder what flyin’ would be like with this.” 

“Danny, don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Sam instructs, voice tight, grip on his arm tighter. 

He laughs. The first tug of his arm only gets him halfway out, and his intangibility feels much more solid through Sam’s hand, as though his arm were jello rather than not there at all. He frowns, and pulls again, freeing himself wholly, though the force sends him stumbling. Sam and Tucker swipe at his form, but their hands meet air as Danny chuckles and sticks his tongue out. 

Thankfully, the music is too loud and the party goers too drunk to really hear the repeated orders and begs of Tucker and Sam as their friend begins a wobbly take off, still half braced against the wall. 

Danny flies a curving and erratic path right through the roof, laughing all the while. 

“Oh my god,” Sam groans, “we’re going to have to go catch him.” 

She downs her awful beer just to deal with it. Tucker gives a look at his can, clearly contemplating doing the same, then frowns and tosses it away. 

“Boomerang would be our best bet,” Tuck sighs as they stride away from the thumping noises and the sweat of teens at that rowdy drunken party they had planned to go to be  _ maybe normal teens for once. _ Danny had even slipped them in there with intangibility, excitement thrumming, and the first part of the party went well; music thrummed too loud, people danced badly and crazily-- everything a high school party should be. Then someone brought out the beer, as was customary, and Danny took a swig, and,  _ well _ \-- 

The reaction was clearly something related to Danny’s  _ inhumanity,  _ if the instability at the party was anything to go by. 

Sam and Tucker trudged out on the concrete, night humidity welcoming them, dark trees and houses surrounding them, quiet so different to the sensory overload of the party. In truth, that may have been a factor, too; Danny had never done well with his senses since the accident, and he’d said that there was a weird connection with him and strong, crowded emotions-- and the feeling of thick drunkenness certainly hung in the party. 

The pair don’t even complete their silent walk to the Fentons-- instead, they are interrupted by a bright light show of green and blue from the forest. 

“Hey!” Danny says from a forest, and his eyes gleam ghostily. 

He’s a ghost, but Sam thinks he fits the air of  _ playful forest fae  _ much better right now, the way he clumsily flits amongst the trees. some of which are charred with acidic green, and others of which are partially frozen. Danny looks like Phantom even though he’s human; his black hair drifts, and his eyes glow like green spotlights, though blue still swirls in them as well. He floats above the ground, grinning way too broadly at them, and gesturing to the frozen and burnt trees as though proud of his creations. “Like what I’ve done with the place?”

“Danny,” Sam says carefully, “you need to come with us--”

“No, actually,” Tucker cuts off, “stay here.”    
“Yeah,” Danny hums, nodding along, then repeats, “yeah,” as he freezes another tree, adding spirals of frost artistically and thoughtfully (even though his thoughts obviously aren’t…  _ ordinary) _ .

“Sam,” Tucker pulls her aside, “what do you think he’d do to his house,”  _ with his parents listening _ is left unsaid but implied, and Tucker continues, “or  _ our  _ house?” On cue, a tree gives a loud  _ snap _ as Danny fires a gooey green-blue blast on it, destroying it with cold and acid. 

Sam sighs, releasing tension. “Fair point… so we’re just going to stay here and, what? Ghost-sit?”

“I guess,” Tucker shrugs. 

Danny cackles as he flips clumsily over their heads. 

“It’ll be a long night,” Tucker grunts, half wishing he too had gotten at least a little drunk at the party. 

(...The forest is left with one extra clearing in the morning (with plenty of pools of ectoplasm and hunks of resilient ghost ice), and Danny leaves with the declaration of sobriety). 

**Author's Note:**

> From Phantomfana: “When Danny goes to his first ever real highschool party he realizes that ghosts can, contrary to common belief, become drunk by regular human alcohol. They are even more susceptible for it than humans which Danny has to learn the hard way.”


End file.
